


i need you now (i've waited oh so long)

by freckledpianoman



Series: kiss prompts [1]
Category: Stargirl (TV 2020)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Making Out, but that's valid so yknow enjoy, kiss prompts!!, this one is just some makin out honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:42:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25365535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckledpianoman/pseuds/freckledpianoman
Summary: 22. A kiss that is leading to more, but is interrupted by a third partyrequested by the beautiful amazing talented diorsromantics
Relationships: Beth Chapel/Rick Tyler
Series: kiss prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836868
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	i need you now (i've waited oh so long)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gertstarlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gertstarlight/gifts).



> hi! this is a request i got over on my [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/freckledpianoman) ! i'm still taking requests so please feel free to head on over! please keep in mind, in this ficlet they're aged up 17/18ish. title is from past lives by borns.

Rick is snickering at something Beth says when she leans over and kisses him softly. He doesn't think much of it, she's not one for spontaneous affection, but he's definitely not complaining, so he relaxes into it and cups her cheek, brushing his thumb back and forth. 

She sighs into his mouth and shifts so that she's leaning over him, pressing further into the kiss. He smiles a bit into the kiss and she pulls back to take a breath, grinning at him. He's going to ask what that was for, but she leans back in before he can, taking him by surprise.

She shifts into her knees, barely separating them for a second to climb into his lap and start kissing his jaw. He's  _ totally _ confused, but also totally into this- but focuses his brain for half a second to breathe out, "Uh, whatcha up to?"

"Shut up," she breathes, connecting their lips, which he takes as his signal to just let it happen. He shifts his hands to her waist and pulls back to press a kiss to her collarbone and start moving up her neck and to her jaw.

She giggles almost silently and runs a hand through his hair, tightening her hair in it and letting out a gasping breath as he grazes his teeth on the sensitive spot of her neck right below her ear.

She shifts in his lap and moves her hands to start playing with the hem of his shirt, returning her lips to his neck and sucking on the skin right above his collarbone. He surges to plant a kiss on her lips before flipping them over on the bed and hovering over her, letting himself bask in the warmth of her smile staring back up at him.

He leans down to peck her lips, instead hitting the corner of her mouth and chuckling before catching her in a heated kiss, enjoying the way she whimpers in the back of her throat and plays with the hair on the back of his neck.

She's playing with the hem of his shirt again and he's just about to take it off when he hears the door downstairs open. He pulls away quickly and rushes to fix his hair, hearing Courtney's unmistakable voice calling for them at the bottom of the stairs.

"Jesus," Beth groans, sitting up and straightening out her shirt as Courtney knocks on the bedroom door. "Come in." She flashes Rick an exasperated look just as Courtney barges in with Yolanda in tow.

"We called you guys like a thousand times, we need you to help us decide between cookies and brownies for Pat's birthday." 

"Just buy him a damn cake."

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!  
> [black lives matter](https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/)


End file.
